Blood Sisters
by MRLV
Summary: Mary goes to confront her sister after finding out she told Ichabod where to go for clues. My summary is bad read the story for yourself : and please read and review.
1. Paying a visit

A story of Mary Van Tassel and her sister. Please read and review.

Thanks Mirrorofsin for the beta :) hugs and kisses xxx

Mary Van Tassel walked slowly through the cave door. Her sister was sat by the fire muttering some words and waving her hands over the flames. Mary rolled her eyes and walked forwards. "Not disturbing you am I?" She muttered.

Elizabeth stayed still and frowned. "Would you care if you were sister?"

Mary shrugged walking closer and placing her hand at her hip casually. "I just wanted to clear a few things up that's all."

Mary stared at her sister in disgust. Mary was dressed in an elegant, very expensive gown which was gold with black lacing. While her sister wore a dirty cream coloured dress with a veil that covered her face.

Elizabeth put her hand in a bowl in front of her pulling out a piece of bread. "No doubt you've come to gloat. Well get it over with. I haven't the time for your jibes today," Elizabeth mumbled.

Mary laughed and looked around, "Actually I had more serious business to attend to."

Elizabeth looked at the bread before nibbling on it. "And what might that be?"

"The fact that some little birdie told the constable where the horseman's resting place is. And helped him on his way if you get my drift," she hissed.

Elizabeth looked down at her dirty hands and sighed. "And?"

"And dear sister I know. I was wondering if you could help me," Mary smiled wickedly. She knew it was her sister who told them and she was not about to give in.

"Help you, why would I want to do that?" Elizabeth laughed and looked into the fire, her eyes gleaming from the fear stirring up inside her.

Mary walked up behind her sister and sighed, "I think I know who it is. I just need to prove it."

Elizabeth shrugged, "I know nothing. As always."

Mary suddenly gripped her sisters tangled hair and pulled the veil from her sisters face. Throwing it to the floor she glared at her sister. "Don't play games with me sister. I'm not one to be meddled with. You know that don't you?" she growled.

Elizabeth breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling so fast she thought she may pass out from lack of oxygen.

"I know you told those idiots what they wanted to know. And it's your fault they are getting closer to the truth!" Mary barked.

"Wh-which is?" Elizabeth gasped.

"That I control the headless horseman my dear. It was all me. Who would ever suspect the innocent little Lady Van Tassel? They wouldn't dare accuse me," she smirked to herself.

"I-I can't believe you'd stoop so low...you've become a right slut!" Elizabeth whispered trembling.

It only took a minute for Mary to take in what was said before she flung her sister onto the floor. "You don't know who you're dealing with," Mary muttered coldly.

Mary bent down and stared into her sisters eyes, "You are worthless. Always have been always will be."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk and looked at her sister. "Me worthless? That's rich," she cackled.

"Excuse me?" Mary watched her sister closely.

"You say I am worthless...you are a trophy wife to Baltus. And a whore," Elizabeth sneered. She wasn't going to let her sister scare her or walk over her.

Mary smirked to herself and then grabbed her sister by the hair angrily. "You think I am going to sit back and watch you call me such disgusting filthy names!" Mary snapped.

Her sister gripped around Mary's hand trying to break her tight grip. "Let go of me!" Elizabeth cried.

"I thought I made myself clear...I thought I told you not to play games," Mary frowned pulling harder at the woman's mousy blonde strands of hair.

"Tell me the truth and I may just pardon you for your treason" she whispered vilely in her sister's ear.

Elizabeth laughed as she tried to block out the pain through her body. "Who do you think you are? The fucking Queen!" She hissed inwardly as Mary tugged hard at her hair again making Elizabeth bite down hard on her bottom lip.

"Around here dear...yes," she whispered dropping her sister carelessly onto the floor.


	2. Trouble ahead

Elizabeth trembled and held herself nervously; she didn't know what her sister was capable of.

Mary moved towards her sister and kicked her sister in the stomach hard, causing the woman to fall on her side clutching herself.

"You need to learn a lesson it seems," Mary muttered pulling her sister up by her arm and dragging her to her feet. "Now keep your mouth shut, understand?" she ordered sternly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No...You can't get away with it anymore".

Lady Van Tassel's head turned as she had not expected her sister to be so fearless. "You say another word to anyone and I'll do the same to you as I have done to the others. Don't push me Elizabeth."

"I won't let you get away with it," Elizabeth whispered nervously, her breathing becoming unsteady.

Mary smoothed out her gown and looked back at her sister before slapping her across the face. Watching as her sister fall onto the floor she leant over her. A necklace around her neck dangled over her sister's nose. "I told you not to push me".

"And I told you I wouldn't cover for you anymore," the other woman coughed holding back tears of pain. She touched her stomach and winced before looking away. "Get out."

Mary shook her head moving from her sister's side and circled the room. "You'll never learn will you?"

Mary grabbed her sister's face and then led her outside by her arm, then she pushed her against the cave door. "I ask one simple thing of you. Is it so much to understand? Just keep quiet and I can leave you in piece. Instead of in pieces," she threatened.

But suddenly Elizabeth gripped her sister's hair pulling hard on it to get her own back, twisting her neck painfully at an angle.

Mary hissed and bit her lip sharply almost drawing blood.

"Let's see how you like it," Mary's sister jeered and didn't loosen her grip.

"Not nice is it? Having your life on the line," she continued.

Mary struggled and found herself unable to break free. "Unhand me!" Mary screamed pushing at her sister and accidentally hitting her in the face with her fist.

Elizabeth crashed into the tree and gasped as she got winded from the blow.

Mary moved out of her sister's reach and pulled the hair tie out glaring at her sister. "You crazy bitch!" Mary shouted stepping backwards.

Elizabeth laughed. "Me crazy...?"

Mary straightened her dress out and brushed the dirt off it. "I am going," she said sharply.

Elizabeth smirked as she shouted after her, "Good, and don't bother coming back!"

Mary began walking and then saw the axe she had brought with her standing up against a tree trunk. She looked at it then at her sister. "You'll see me again. One day," Mary whispered.

She placed her soft white hand on the handle of the axe and looked back at her sister who was heading back into her home.

With one pull the axe was against her body hiding it from sight in case Elizabeth was to turn suddenly at the noise.

Mary walked behind her sister and held the axe up when suddenly Elizabeth turned gripping the handle with two hands, causing Mary to do the same and they fought to control the weapon.

Elizabeth's hands began to sweat making them to slide down the handle. "I knew I couldn't trust you. You always were a conniving little bitch!" Elizabeth hissed.

Mary laughed and looked into her sisters eyes. "You were the same and you know it, always sneaking around. You live in a cave in the middle of the woods. Not exactly royalty are you? And look at me."

Her sister cackled and looked at her, ""What about you?".

"I'm married to a wealthy husband. And life is sweet," she gloated.

Elizabeth laughed hard letting the axe slip from her hands. "You are funny Mary. Really funny."

Mary watched the axe hit the soil on the forest floor before staring up at her sister. "What's so funny?" she growled.

"Oh nothing..." Elizabeth gestured with her hands laughing again. "Just the fact he'll want a baby soon..."

Mary's eyes narrowed and one eyebrow arched. "He has a child. That little brat Katrina," she replied sharply with venom on her tongue.

"Oh but a young beautiful wife...surely he'd want more," Elizabeth grinned widely, seeing the disgust on her sister's face at the thought of having a child with him.

"I refuse," Mary shrugged and sighed. "It's not wise to wind me up when I have an axe in hand Elizabeth," she reminded her.


	3. Hopeful sisters

Elizabeth sighed looking down at the floor, "You seem to forget Mary that living out here alone I need to protect myself." She pulled a small dagger from her dress and sighed. "This is stupid."

Mary stared at the gleaming dagger and dropped the axe carefully to the ground.

Elizabeth watched her sister and tucked her dagger away in her dress again.

"Now go. I don't want either of us to be hurt anymore," she whispered touching her bloody lip.

Mary nodded and began walking away, the branches beneath her breaking under her feet.

Elizabeth sighed as she forward picking up the axe and swung it hard so it got imbedded into the tree.

Mary sat down a while later as she felt exhausted and leant her back against a tree. It was the tree of the dead. Dark and almost black in colour with a sword beside a mound of dirt where the horseman was buried.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," she cursed herself then sighed feeling the broken bark beneath her fingers.

Suddenly she saw a pair of dark black boots on the floor where she was gazing. Her eyes travelled up to meet the horseman, no longer headless. She froze and scrambled to her feet. He watched her and didn't move then grabbed her arm pulling her into him. Her back against his chest and his gloved hand holding her tight.

Mary breathed heavily and looked around before screaming. Elizabeth could hear this and ran out of the cave towards the noise.

Mary kicked him moving out of his grasp and looking around anxiously for her sister. "Elizabeth!" she shouted trembling with fear. That moment the horseman was knocked down, a dagger in his back and Elizabeth standing behind him.

He was dead for good. Mary ran into her sister's arms holding her as she sobbed. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth stroked her sister's hair and kissed her head. "Shh...It's alright. Everything's ok."

Days later Mary was sat with her sister in her home. Elizabeth was cleaned up and sitting on a bed in the spare room. "It's quite lovely Mary, thank you," she smiled brightly.

Lady Van Tassel gave her a gentle nod. "It's the least I can do. Now get ready, you don't want to miss supper. I have picked out a dress for you." She gestured to the bed where a dark blue dress was laid out for her.

"It's beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaimed running her fingers over the dress then through her perfectly soft hair. "It's nice to feel beautiful again."

She had not dressed up in years and she had not felt so happy either. Elizabeth got dressed and put her hair up before heading downstairs for supper. Baltus was there and so was Mary but Katrina was out horse riding.

"It's nice of you to join our household," Baltus welcomed her with a smile.

"Thank you my Lord. It is an honour for you to invite me to stay," she replied politely.

"It was Mary's idea. Keep the family close," he smiled at his wife and began eating.

Elizabeth hadn't eaten proper food in ages. There was chicken and vegetable with gravy. And even cake for afters. Licking her lips she cut into her food and began to eat.


	4. Bloody kisses

At the tree of the dead the horseman's body was gone. Had it been moved or had he really died after all?

The next morning Mary was looking out her window, her mousy blonde hair blowing in the wind.

Her white nightdress flowed around her feet as she stood in silence admiring the sky. Baltus wrapped his arms around her and she kept smiling the best she could. "Morning my dear," he beamed. "Such a lovely day, don't you think so?"

Mary nodded and sighed, "Yes...it is. I am going to get dressed."

Baltus let her go kissing her head. "Of course. I'll wait for you downstairs."

With that Baltus disappeared downstairs to eat, Mary walked towards the bed and began getting changed into her dress. It was a beautiful purple velvet gown with gold stitching around the neckline. Once dressed she walked slowly down the staircase to join her husband, knowing very well her sister was still asleep in bed.

After breakfast Mary and her sister made their way into the western woods, both wore dark hoods to cover their heads. Mary was on her white horse while her sister rode a grey one. Whilst riding in silence Mary's attention was turned by a rustling noise. They both stayed still to try and locate the noise, but both couldn't pin point it. The sound of another horse was heard and Mary looked around in fear. Both their horses were deathly silent, they were not alone anymore.

Suddenly without warning the horseman came into view, his face cold and fearless.

Mary looked over at her sister for instruction in silence. Elizabeth stared into her sisters eyes, "We have to go. Now!" she whispered, her voice trembling. Mary nodded to her sister and started her horse again heading towards the village.

The horseman rode fiercely on his horse and watched as Mary slowed down thinking she was safe. He slowed down his own horse before climbing off it and landing as quiet as possible on the ground. He walked slowly towards her and smirked as she jumped off her horse.

Elizabeth looked around realising her sister was no where in sight, "Mary?" she called.

Mary was stood shivering from the cold wind that hit her. Rubbing her shoulders she looked around herself, the horseman drawing closer. Within seconds she felt a pain shoot through her neck as her hair was pulled back to expose her neck. He stroked his finger along her pure creamy white skin and used his other hand to keep hold of her.

"What are you doing?" she screeched, her eyes filling with tears as she struggled against him.

He gripped the dagger from his belt, the same dagger her sister had used on him. He showed it to her, the blade glistening in the sun, still wet with blood. She stared at the blade struggling even more to get away from him, she knew now this could be the end.

With one hand still fisted in her hair he dragged the blade over her corset and up her neck, but not putting enough pressure on it to draw blood. She flinched and looked at the blade every time it moved.

"Stop!" Elizabeth screamed and ran over to where they were stood.

Mary stayed still as the blade was still pressed against her skin and looked at her sister pleadingly. Elizabeth stared as he teasingly ran it back down Mary's body. He put the blade back in his belt and pulled her face up to meet his own. Elizabeth was confused but said nothing as she watched nervously; his lips met Mary's, his teeth pressing hard onto her mouth, causing blood to flow over her lips. Elizabeth could no longer watch this so turned her head away until she heard the horseman give a satisfied sigh.

Mary never thought he'd come back from the dead again, and least of all to get her. Elizabeth could barely see her sister's features because Mary's hair was in the way, but she could make out the blood on her mouth and the fear in her eyes. Letting go of her, he straddled his horse and disappeared into the depths of the forest. Elizabeth ran to her sister's side kneeling down and pulling her close, so her head was on her lap.

"It's ok he's gone. He won't be bothering us again. He's gone back to hell," she muttered stroking her sister's hair.


End file.
